Virtues of the Elements and Seasons--RW poems
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Well, since I've been writing so many RW/SM crossovers and wrote SM poems, figured I'd write some RW ones!
1.

Virtue in a Wildfire

** **

I do not own Ronin Warriors.Note, these will be a bit different from my sailor poems.It will be in 2nd person, but the '"you's" I'll be referring to are the readers.So pretend that you're witnessing what's going on in these poems! There's a moral in each poem too. For the warlords, I will write a negative poem while they were evil and a positive poem when they became good.Please review.

Virtue in a Wildfire

How did it get so hot?  
What is that heat?  
A boy stands in the 

Flames of a wildfire

Virtue—burning—burning

Burning as hot as hot can be.

There is virtue burning

In the wildfire

Rising into flames

Smoke releases the power

The power of virtue.

Burning like a wildfire

Flaming like an inferno

Virtue burns within him.

You wonder how virtue 

can burn this way.

This hot.

Only when the 

fire of virtue is

Started in the right body—

The little flame grows

And grows from a little flame

To a burning wildfire

Into a flaming inferno

And the virtue will burn

---forever


	2. 

Wisdom Enlightening

Wisdom Enlightening

I do not own ronin warriors. 

No one is born 

with perfect wisdom.

The light only glows

Brighter in time.

Wisdom comes in learning

And understanding.

Is it the thunder

Or the lightning that comes first?

A boy seeks wisdom

And wisdom he will find

With patience comes wisdom

It glows brighter in time.

In the stillness of the night

You can hear its chime

Ringing out through

The silence.

Keep your light shining

Because in the dark

It will shed brighter

Than you ever 

Thought possible.


	3. 

Justice like a Rock

Justice like a Rock

** **

I do not own Ronin Warriors

Justice is earned—not given

You have to fight for it.

It is your reward 

When the battle is over.

A boy becomes

A warrior of strength

A seeker for justice

If he fights hard enough

He'll have the justice

He has been fighting for.

Justice is solid

Justice is firm

It is strong

Everyone likes justice

And he who doesn't

Is a fool

Don't get distracted by 

Other mindless things

Focus on your goal

And once you 

Are through

You will have justice

The justice that is 

Solid ---

Solid as a rock.


	4. 

Waters of Trust

Waters of Trust

I do not own ronin warriors.

Before you jump 

Into the water

Do you test it 

With your toes 

To see if it's cold

Or hot?

Before you make

Meet someone new,

Do you wait 

And think

If you can trust

Them or not?

Look in the 

Green eyes

Of the trustful

Youth

And tell him

You do not trust him.

Can you do it?

Test the water

Test the youth

Learn to trust

Them both

Water can save

A person dying of thirst

But can also kill

A person in the dangerous deep

People can be friends

And also foes

But how can you know

Until you give

Them a test of trust?  
  


** **


	5. 

Life of the Sky

Life of the Sky

** **

I do not own Ronin Warriors

The space is

Thick and black

Is there life out there?

The sky is

Clear and blue

Is their life up there?

You are

Sick and tired

Is their life in you?

Find the life within yourself

Look all around you

Look above you.

Take a breath 

The air that 

Gives you life.

Rouse your pulse

Are you alive?

Life is everywhere

It lies in you

It flies in the sky

And floats in the space

Breathe---

Smile

Isn't life wonderful?

Oh yes, life is good.

It is great

It is wonderful.


	6. 

Cruel as an Ogre

Cruel as an Ogre

I do not own Ronin Warriors

_ _

Chains spring up 

from out of nowhere

How? Why?  
The chains make you weak

Insane cruel laughter

Fills your ears.

You beg for the laughter to stop

The pain to stop

You did nothing wrong.

But the ogre does not care.

No human could be this cruel

This was not humane 

This was cruel

As you focus on the ogre

You find a surprise

The ogre is really

---a man


	7. 

Illusion Weaver

Illusion Weaver

** **

I do not own Ronin Warriors

It is Monday---or Wednesday?

It is summer---or the bitterness of winter?

Salt or Sugar?  
Day or Night?  
Light or Dark?

Friend or foe?

Lover or stranger?

You're confused

You don't know

You don't' know if it's real or fake.

Everything is so weird.

Something is wrong.

What's going on?

This isn't happening

This can not be happening

Oh, but it is.

You feel that someone is watching

You're right about that

A spider is waiting for you 

In a dark damp corner.

Laughter surrounds you, 

Low, echoing laughter

It enters your mind.

Disillusioned, you stumbled around

But the spider is tricky

And you have

Entered into 

His web


	8. 

Cobra Venom

Cobra Venom

** **

I do not own Ronin Warriors

Snakes---Serpents

Creepy crawlies.

Slimy slithers.

Corrosive Footprints

Venom—poison

Acid---toxin

Everywhere.

Too many snakes surround you

It's unsafe to move

You stand frozen still

Thesnakes get closer

And open their mouths

To reveal their fangs

Dripping with venom

You give up on being still

And try to fight back.

Another cobra

Bigger than the others

Stands in the distance

In full venomous armor

He begins laughing at you

Before you know it,

You see dancing red lights

---Then nothing

You scream and cover your eyes.

You stagger away

And realize you've made a mistake

---Never turn your back on a snake.


	9. 

Corrupted by Darkness 

Corrupted by Darkness 

_Disclaimer:I do not own Ronin Warriors._

Don't cry for him

He doesn't' want your pity.

He's a jackal that stays in the night.

Drawn to it like a moth to a flame

--a flame that sheds no light.

Welcomes the dark

Keeps away from the light

A lone wolf

Howling at the moon.

Around him is 

Darkness and winter

Piercing cold.

Thick darkness

Black lightning 

Everywhere he goes.

Black lightning he controls

Stay away from him if you can

This jackal is corrupted.

And he'll corrupt you

Once you're found

He's alone in the dark

And he wants

---Company__

_****_

**_Dark, huh?Well, what did you except friom a Kale poem?_**

_ _


	10. 

Loyalty in Bloom

Loyalty in Bloom

** **

I do not own ronin warriors

First a gale of wind

And then a drizzle of rain

After the downpour

A flower grows.

Spring has come

The ogre is no longer cruel

Winter is over.

The ogre has become

A man of loyalty

He'll stay by your side

Until the end.

If you need him,

He is there.

He knows not cruelty.

Only loyalty.

The ogre is dead.

Let the man become 

Your friend.

He'll be the most

Loyal friend

You ever had.


	11. 

Summer Serenity

Summer Serenity

I do not own Ronin Warriors

What is it 

That is troubling you?

You can't seem

To free your mind.

It's the heat

You claim.

But that's not it.

Everything is falling

Apart for you.

Then you hear a voice.

The voice of the

Spider whom

Has played with many minds.

You are relaxed.

You are calm

And you have

Visions of peace.

A touch of serenity

Is all you feel.

Bask in the 

Serenity of summer.


	12. 

Piety of Autumn

**Piety of Autumn**

I do not own Ronin Warriors.

The cobra's deadly venom

Changes into a healing ointment 

When the leaves 

On the trees

Begin to fall.

Piety replaces insanity.

Watch the leaves

Change from green

To yellow-red-orange-brown

When you feel pain 

He will take it away

With a touch of piety

The cobra will harm

you now more.

It is safe to turn

your back

This snake won't strike.


	13. 

Wintry Obedience

Wintry Obedience

** **

I do not own Ronin Warriors

As cold and bitter

As winter may seem

Look beyond what you see.

A world clothed in white.

Still and silent

If you fall 

Into a pit

Of darkness

And yell for help

No one can reach you

Even if they wanted to

You are where 

they cannot go

but if someone has fallen

before you

there is hope.

Shout again for help

Someone has heard your cry

It is the jackal

That was once corrupted by darkness.

Help is on its way.

Because the jackal 

Heard you cry

And it is simply his 

Nature to obey

**I hope you liked the poems.Review and tell me what you thought of them.**


End file.
